Mirror Image
by Rukie
Summary: Riot has five months left before she legally becomes an adult and can return to her life in Canada. That's five months with a twin she hasn't seen in eight years, a way of life she'd trained herself to forget, and a secret she was never supposed to know.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. Clichéest story _ever_, but I was struck by inspiration. I'm hoping the differences will be that a) the girl will not fall in love with one of the covenant cause, jeez, I have to draw the line _somewhere_, and b) I will not slip up and stick the word LOL in here (THAT DOESN'T COUNT!), unless someone is writing a text message... and hopefully it'll be well written, but I doubt it, cause I tend to get bored after about the third chapter, but I'll try to finish it, as I leave my other stories to rot (including one that I started writing weeks ago and just haven't posted yet .)...Anyway, thanks for reading.

A/N: Three of the main characters in this come from a french speaking province, yes, _province,_ as in CANADA, so there will be occasional french words and phrases thrown in, along with the occasional mi'kmaq, gaelic and norse. And possibly japanese, but thats debatable. But not much, so don't worry about it. And if it's a phrase, I'll translate it.

Pronunciation guide:

Ceilidh: Kay-lee

Asa: Ay-za

Mius: Me-oo-s

Quebec: kwa-bec (definitely an english person saying it) --"

Québec: kay-bec (the french pronounciation) D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant. Sadly.

--

It was still what she considered an ungodly hour of the morning when her phone rang. She pried one eyelid open to glare at the offending object. It rang again. She glanced at the clock and cursed under her breath. Six thirty in the morning was too early for someone she knew to be calling her. As the mobile rang again, she reached over and grabbed it.

"H'lo?"

"Ceilidh?" A womans voice asked. She stiffened and sat up in her bed. She'd always hated being called Ceilidh.

"Mother." She replied. Her bedroom door opened and her two best friends, the girls she shared her appartment with, entered. She motioned with one hand for them to stay silent, continuing the motion at the same time for them to sit on the bed.

"Ceilidh." It was her fathers voice in her ear now. "We've come to a decision. It's been long enough. You've been away from home, away from your brother, and away from us for eight years. It's time for you to come home."

"What?" Of all the things she expected, this was the least. She stood.

"We're bringing you back to Ipswich."

"That's not fair! You can't do that! I have a life here! I have friends, and a job! And what about school?" She couldn't believe they were actually doing this to her. When they'd first sent her away, she'd used to wish every night that they'd bring her home. And now that she'd finally settled in and straightened everything out, had a boyfriend, a job and what looked like the perfect plan, they were going to screw everything up?

"You had friends here too. I'm sure they remember you. If you so desire, I'm sure you can even bring some with you. Find a job in Ipswich. You'll be attending Spencer with your brother and the rest." Her father's voice brooked no argument. "Have your things packed. The movers will be there for it this afternoon."

That snapped her out of the daze she had fallen into. "Fine. But I'm not living at home." She cut him off as he began to protest. "I've been without parents for eight years. I don't need them now. I'll get an appartment for when I'm not in dorms. Does Tyler know I'm coming back?"

There was a drawn out pause from the other end. "No."

"Good. Keep it that way." She flipped her mobile shut and tossed it to the dresser. Turning, she met the eyes of the two girls who were now sitting on the end of her bed. She had met them her second day in Canada. Cass, the youngest, half irish, half mi'kmaq, with snowy white skin and raven black hair and eyes, was the early riser out of the group. She was already dressed. It was she who had come up with the play on Ceilidh, Riot, when she learned of the newcomer's dislike of her name. The other, Asa, the oldest, born in Norway, was still in her pyjamas, her black and blond hair tumbling down her back.

"What's going on?"

"That was my parents. They're bringing me home."

--

Two days later, the three were crossing the lawns of Spencer Prep, earning many an odd look at their gothic appearance.

"I still can't believe they did this." Riot grumbled, pulling an oversized red and black checkered sweater tighter around her and adjusting her grip on one of the three guitar cases she was carrying. "I only have five months to go before I'm an adult. They couldn't leave me alone for five more months?"

"Maybe they want to get to know you." Asa suggested. Riot shrugged. "I don't really care. Let's just get this five months over with and get back to Québec. I'm sure Pierre is missing his sweater already." Asa and Cass exchanged a look over the shorter girl's head.

"Yeah." Cass commented. "His sweater."

"Shut up."

--

When they finally got all their stuff to their rooms (after much maneuvering, Riot had managed to procure them singles), the three gathered in Cass's room to decide on the next course of action.

"It's only seven thirty." Cass complained. "We left most of our stuff at the appartment, and it's friday night. Isn't there anything to do in this town?"

Riot bit her lip. "Well, there used to be this place where the Spencer kids used to hand out...Nicki's? It's in town, only a few miles from here. I'm pretty sure that's where most of the people are."

Asa grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's shake em up." Cass echoed her grin.

"Girl, you read my mind. All out goth?" Asa nodded. Now Riot grinned.

"I like it. You got thirty minutes, we meet back here. Go." The three scattered.

Riot headed into her room, dragging a pair of customised converse, with black rubber and the word 'Riot' embroidered in white up the back, out of a box. She tossed them on the floor next to the extra bed as she began to dig through her clothes for her favorite pair of capris. They were black, with chains that crossed from the belt loops near her hips to the opposite knee, hung with small charms of skulls. She belted them tightly at her hips, with a belt patterned with black and silver flames and a buckle shaped like a skull. Next she pulled on a stomach baring black tank, tugging it until it showed clearly the purple and green handprint tattoos on her left shoulder, the lower left part of her throat and the center part of her back. Finally, she reapplied her mascara and eyeliner, until her eyes were lined clearly with black, and changed her piercings. Instead of her regular silver labret, she put in a black lipring with a red bead. She took the seven studs out of her left ear, and the five out of her right and replaced them with rings, hooking a chain from the bottom ring on her left ear to the ring in her nose. Glancing at her clock, she cursed. Grabbing her shoes and her gloves, she raced across the hall to Cass's room. Asa looked up at her from where she was sitting on the bed. "You're late."

Riot gave her the middle finger. Asa laughed. Riot sat on the other bed, pulling on her shoes and examining the other girl's outfit. Asa was wearing black cargo pants, hung with humerous chains and held tightly to her hips by yet another chain. Her black streaked blond hair had been straightened, leaving her bangs flopping across one black-lined eye. She sported a tight black tshirt with silver wings on the back and a cross on the front. She also wore converse, hers the traditional black pair. Her eyebrow ring was a flashy black curved barbell that matched the black ring in her nose and the silver rings that lined her ears. A black spiked choker sat snuggly around the base of her throat. To finish the outfit, she wore black fingerless gloves with studs over the knuckles. All three girls wore them everytime they went out. Riot tugged her own on, just as Cass entered the room from the connecting bathroom. She wore a black haltertop over a black miniskirt, showing off her tattoos, and kneehigh black converse, a chain looped around her waist, one end connected to the middle to hold it tightly to the girl's body, the end hanging near her knees. The younger girl's pale skin contrasted highly with the black eyeliner that surrounded her eyes. Her shiny black hair had been pulled into a messy bun at the base of her neck, held there by spiky chopsticks. Her black gloves were held tightly shut by velcro. Spiked bracelets encircled her wrists. Like Riot, she had connected a chain from the hoops in her ear to the hoop in her nose, a small jeweled skull hanging from it.

Asa rose from where she'd been sitting. "Let's take richie's car," She said, nodding at Riot. "We want to make an impression."

Riot flicked her off for the second time in as many moments. "Not my fault that I actually put effort into my car."

Cass laughed, making her way to the door. "Asa can't tell tire from steering wheel, anyway! Remember what she did to Jaques' car?"

"Hey!" Asa defended. "That was one time! And I was only fourteen!"

"Sure," Riot teased. "Excuses. You were just a tree hugger. And you _really_ wanted to hug that tree." Cass giggled.

Asa sniffed, ignoring them both. She was back to giggling and talking by the time they reached the parking lot and Riot's prized possession, a 1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. It was painted black, unsuprisingly, with purple underlights and deep purple wings in a tribal style painted on the side. The girls slid into the car, taking a moment to plug Cass's black MP3 player into the connection before heading out of the Spencer parking lot in the direction of Ipswich, just as the first notes of a japanese heavy metal band started.

--

"So, this is Nicki's huh?" Asa commented as Riot pulled her car in next to a large black hummer. "Doesn't look like much."

"Well, it's something to do." Cass commented, opening her door. A few boys leaning near the door stared openly as Asa climbed out beside her, looking around.

"Dudes." Riot commented. "That's our appartment." She pointed across the road. Cass and Asa turned to look. Sure enough, their building sat almost directly across the street.

"Superbe!" Cass cheered. "Now if we get drunk we don't even have to drive back!"

Riot and Asa exchanged a look. Sighing, Asa pushed the younger girl toward the building. "Listen, lightweight..." Riot heard her threatening. She didn't hear the rest, however, because as soon as Asa opened the door, the music washed over them and the older girl's low voice was lost. Inside, the place was packed. Obviously, friday nights were good nights for business. Along one side, a bar was set up, stools bolted to the floor in front of it. Tables were scattered across the floor along the wall opposite the door, leaving the middle open for the dance floor. Opposite the bar, there were pool tables. Cass and Asa stopped, taking in the pool tables, and turned to look at Riot, who was grinning insanely. Her boyfriend, Pierre, had taught her how to play pool last year, and it had turned into an almost nightly tradition with him back in Québec. Riot had turned into an immensely good player over the winter, spending five to six hours at a time playing the game. Cass and Asa groaned. Cass grabbed Riot's arm as Asa stared down a boy who was looking at them as if they were aliens.

"Riot, no! Beer first, and dancing! We'll play pool later!" Now Riot groaned.

"Beer, yes. Dancing, no." Sighing, Cass dragged her to the bar. Looking around, she leaned in between two guys around their age and rapped sharply on the bar. Almost instantly, a bald man appeared. Riot guessed he was Nicki. Suprised, the two guys that Cass had been leaning between looked down and noticed the gothic looking girl between them. They jumped apart. Cass pulled Riot and Asa up beside her.

"What can I get you girls?" Nicki asked.

"Three cokes." Riot ordered, as Cass opened her mouth. Cass shot her a death glare, but Asa smiled. Nicki nodded, disappearing for a moment and reappearing with three cans of pop. "Listen, idiot," Riot muttered in Cass's ear, popping her can open, "Asa's drinking legal at home, but the age is different here. We can't buy alcohol, and I'd rather avoid the embarassment of trying." The younger girl frowned momentarily, then sighed, nodding. All three girls turned, leaning on the bar, observing the other people in the bar.

Half an hour, three cokes apiece and two orders of fries later and Cass noticed a group of goth looking people on the dance floor and took of to introduce herself to them. Asa and Riot exchanged a glance.

"Pool?" Asa offered.

"Pool." Riot agreed. The two headed across the room to the pool tables, where there was one free. Picking up a cue, Riot chalked the tip. "You wanna break?" She offered. Asa nodded. "Aight. Go easy on me, though. I haven't played in a while."

She shot, breaking the triangle and successfully sinking two stripes. As both girls examined the table and Asa nodded at another ball, inclining her head at another pocket, before leaning down to take the shot, a voice carried to them over the crowd.

"Well, will you look at that. Goths play pool." Both girl's head's jerked up to meet the eyes of a blond at the next table. He smirked, leaning on the table, where he'd obviously just finished playing, and just as obviously won. Beside him, a brunette with dark skin and blue eyes grinned. Riot flicked her eyes over to him and nearly flinched. _Tyler._ She hadn't been expecting to see her brother this soon. She thanked whatever gods there were that she was wearing thick makeup and sporting heavy jewelry, and that he wasn't expecting to see her here. She didn't want to have to deal with her twin this soon. She looked back to the blond. _Must be Reid. Boy, has he changed._

"Is that a problem?" She asked, standing up straighter. Beside her, Asa stood to her full height, rivaling the two boys. Reid looked her over. "No." He glanced over at the boy beside him. "You interested in playing against us? We're getting tired of taking Aaron's money." Behind them, Riot could see another boy glaring, fists clenched. She looked over at Asa.

"Est-ce que tu veut de jeuer? (You wanna play?)" She asked. Asa cocked her head. "Ca peut etre interessante. (Could be interesting.)" Riot turned back to the two boys, who were looking on with confused expressions. "Alright. We're in."

Reid and Tyler circled around the table as Riot repositioned the balls. "You guys foreign or something?" Tyler asked.

"Canadian." Asa replied. "Well, at least I am. Ri over there is actually originally from around here."

Riot shot her a dark look as Tyler and Reid looked her over, suprised. "Really?"

"I lived just outside of town briefly, a long time ago." She looked up at them, forcing a smile. "I think I remember you two though. Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin, right?"

The two nodded, shocked. She grinned, this time honestly in good humor. "Riot AuNuit." She stuck out her hand. They shook. "Where's the other two? Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry, wasn't it?"

Reid glared. "You know an awful lot for someone who only lived here briefly a 'long time ago'."

Riot grinned. "Good memory."

"Riot AuNuit doesn't sound like a very real name to me."

"Yeah, well my real name isn't that interesting."

Tyler cut in. "Guys. Can we play?"

"Please?" Asa added. Reid and Riot glared at eachother. Reid looked away first. "I'm Asa." Asa added, nodding the boys general direction. "We'll break." Reid announced. He leaned down to take his shot. Riot watched carefully.

"So," Tyler started awkwardly. "Why are you guys in town?"

"School." Asa replied, meeting his eyes. Just then, Cass returned from the dance floor, hair falling from her bun. "Hey guys." She glanced at Reid and Tyler and sat on the edge of the table next to them.

"So," Riot asked, "what were they like?" She glanced over at Cass. Cass smirked. "They're pretty cool. Apparently there's a pretty decent music scene around here for you to get in on Riot, and if you weren't so antisocial, this new guy I met would've told you all about it."

Riot grunted. Asa leaned down to take her shot, successfully sinking three balls. She nodded at Riot, who leaned down to line up a shot. Cass sighed.

"I'm Cass. You are?" She asked, looking at Reid and Tyler.

"Reid Garwin."

"Tyler Simms."

Cass gasped, looking him over. Tyler flushed. "Oh. So you're _him_, huh?"

Riot took the shot, sinking five balls in a combo. "Cass, shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about, and you're embarassing the boy."

Cass grinned coyly. "I try." Riot handed her the cue. "You know what? I'm actually tired. Jet lag. I'm gonna head back to Spencer. You can find some one to hitch a ride back with, can't you?"

Asa looked over at her. "Hitch a ride back with who? We've only been here an hour."

There was a discreet cough. All three girls looked over at Reid and Tyler. "We go to Spencer. We'd be happy to drive you girls home." Reid volunteered. Tyler shot him a look.

"Actually, I'm feeling the same as Riot is." Cass replied. "I'm going to head back with her."

"Me too." Asa nodded. Reid and Tyler followed them to the door and out into the parking lot.

"You sure you can find your way back - _damn_ that is a nice car." Reid commented. Tyler whistled, pulling out his own keys. "Hey, Baby Boy, let me drive." Reid nagged, making to snatch the keys from the younger boy's hands. Tyler yanked the keys away just in time.

"Back off creep, let me drive my own car for once." Reid pouted. Asa and Cass grinned, leaning against the side of Riot's car.

"So, who's car is this, anyway?" Reid asked, backing up a little to look at it.

"Mine." Riot replied, leaning against the drivers door. Reid met her eyes.

"It's nice."

Riot gave a noncommital grunt. "Alright, slackers. If you two are riding back with me, get in now. If not, sleep at the appartment or get a ride back with someone else." She turned to open the car door. Tyler swung into the drivers side of the hummer, Reid sulkily taking a place in the passengers seat. Just then, Riot's phone rang. She pulled the cellphone out of her pocket and flipped it open as Cass and Asa piled into the passengers side of her car, Asa taking the front seat.

"Hello?"

Her face hardened into a glare almost instantly. "Yes. We've settled in. All our stuff is there. No, I don't particularly care what you think. I'll come in tomorrow, it's too late now." A pause. "_Don't_ call me that ridiculous name. I'm seventeen, for Chrissake. Yes, whatever. Whenever I happen to get there! You should be happy I even came to this stupid town with this little fuss! Fine! Twelve! Goodbye!" Snapping the mobile shut, she shoved it back into her pocket, rubbing her eyes with the other hand.

Reid and Tyler stared at her out of the side window of the hummer. Asa motioned with one hand for them to go on, the other hand unbuckling her seatbelt. The two drove away, Reid still looking back out the rear window.

Cass leaned out the drivers door. "Ri?"

Riot forced a smile onto her face and swung into the car. "It's nothing. My parents want me to go see them tomorrow. That's all." She turned the key in the ignition, and the engine caught almost instantly. Asa and Cass exchanged a look, both staring pointedly at Riot's hands, which were gripping the wheel so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

--

Reid turned in his seat so he could stare out the back window at the girls in the parking lot. Tyler glanced at him from his place behind the wheel, amused.

"What?" Reid demanded, straightening to face the front. The younger boy shook his head, grinning. Reid gave him a sidelong look, thinking about the three girls that they'd met at Nicki's. "You know...that short one, the one with the car...she looked just like you."

Tyler threw him an 'are-you-crazy' look before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Dude, I'm seriously. Take off the make-up, take out the piercings and get rid of the hair dye and the girl would be a carbon copy of the Covenant's own Baby Boy."

"You're imagining it." Tyler replied. Reid glared.

"Baby Boy, I have a memory! I do remember your sister! Your _twin_ sister! What's to say your parents haven't brought her back?"

"My sister's name wasn't Riot, if you remember, Reid. " The younger boy shot back, glaring back.

"And she admitted that Riot wasn't her real name! Think, Ty, this could be her!"

"Let it go, Reid." The older boy fell silent, staring mutinously out the windows at the growing dark and the ominous shapes of the trees. A tense silence fell, only broken when they finally reached the parking lot at Spencer.

"She's too short." Tyler muttered.

Reid grinned, clapping the younger covenant member on the shoulder. "Sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Baby Boy, you're short too."

--

AN: And there's chapter one. For no apparent reason and with no apparent plot. Yay. At least I can claim I did something today besides complain about how sucky my work hours are and how I never get to see my friends. I don't know why I'm writing about french people, as I'm an Anglophone (aka, english person) with french immersion and therefore speak neither french nor english, but frenglish (a happy mix!). Be prepared for an overly long wait on an even worse second chapter. Anyway, you know the drill. Reviews make me happy. However, I'm not a solicitor. Oh, who am I kidding? Pleasepleasepleasereview? Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Congratulations, people! I just got up off my lazy butt to write another chapter of this story. Whooooo. Thanks to Writersword and .xx for reviewing. And sorry for the immensely long wait....like five months...or something...

**Chapter Two (Chapitre Deux)**

"Woah-oh, woah-oh, and who wants to be alone?"

Seven o'clock on a saturday morning was a quiet time to be awake at Spencer, Riot noticed. Apparently every one had been out partying the night before, and very few felt like getting up this early the next morning. Riot herself was loathe to be up at this point in time, but felt the need to take a shower and move some more things from the appartment before going to see her parents. She sang quietly to herself as she walked, exploring some of the hallways, and trying to ignore how the empty corridors unnerved her.

"Alone, alone, woah-oh."

Finally, she spotted the doors to the girls showers. She pushed the door open, and slid inside. There had already been some people here, she could tell. Possibly just getting back from the night before. Somewhere near the back, there was a shower running.

Riot wandered over to a bank of lockers to the side, and found the one that had been assigned to her, lock already in place. She spun the combination easily, and, quickly stripping off her shorts, shoved her clothes into the locker and wrapped a towel firmly around herself. She made her way to one of the showers as far away as possible from the other running one, shampoo in hand, vaguely noting a few minutes later that the other shower turned off. She finished up, and made her way back to her locker, towel once more wrapped firmly around her.

"Hi."

Riot jumped, and whipped around to face the girl standing behind her. The new girl extended her hand.

"I'm Kira Snyder."

Riot blinked, and took the other girl's hand. "Riot AuNuit."

Kira raised her eyebrows. "Ah. Word is already going around about you and your friends. You were at Nicki's last night, correct?"

Raising her own eyebrows at the girls tone, Riot nodded. "We made a cameo appearance. Didn't stay long."

Kira laughed. "I suppose not, you're so outlandish. Hasn't anyone told you that goth went out of style years ago?"

Riot straightened. "I suppose not." She replied stiffly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do." She turned back to her locker as the door to the hall opened and two other girls entered.

Kira cocked her head. "You know, If you got rid of that jewelry and learned how to properly apply make-up, you would be a good match for one of my boyfriends' friends. Brody, maybe." She mused.

"Ah, Kira, already trying to extend your influence?"

Both Riot and Kira turned at the new voice. Behind them stood two girls, both clad in tshirts, flipflops and shorts. The one who had spoken had mocha colored skin and long dark hair. The other was pale with blond hair.

Kira sniffed. "Kate. Sarah." She turned and swept out the door.

The blond girl extended her hand. "I'm Sarah Wenham. Welcome to Spencer."

Riot grinned and shook her hand. "Riot AuNuit, nice to meet you."

"I'm Kate." The dark haired girl piped up. "Sorry if that was out of line. It didn't look like you were enjoying your conversation with Kira."

Riot smiled at her. "Nah, it's fine. She's a right bitch, ain't she?"

Both girls nodded. "Her and her boyfriend Aaron. They treat other people like dirt."

Sarah tilted her head. "That's an interesting tattoo." She nodded at the purple and green handprint at the base of Riot's neck.

"It's got personal meaning." Riot replied. "Anyway, I have to get back. See you around?"

Both girls smiled at her, Sarah nodding. "Sure. We're heading into town today, and we'll be at Nicki's tonight." They wandered off to their lockers. Riot dressed quickly into her tshirt and shorts, and shoved her feet into a pair of sandals. Glancing at the clock above the door, she cursed. It was already close to eight.

She ran down the halls, blowing by the few people in the halls. Ahead of her, two boys turned into the hallway. Riot, unable to stop, crashed into the back of one of them. Her wet hair whipped around to hit him in the back, leaving a smear.

"Sorry." Riot gasped, pushing herself away from him, and continuing on.

"That was weird." The boy she had crashed into commented.

The boy standing next to him smirked. "I doubt a little girl like that would be able to hurt the great Pogue Parry."

Pogue gave him the finger. "Shut it, Caleb. I hope she runs into you next time."

----

Back in her room, Riot pulled out a series of clothes from a box, pulling them on quickly. A tight fitting v-neck deep purple shirt over a black tank top, and a pair of black jeans. She tugged on a purple pair of converse, grabbed her keys and a sweater and was back out the door in less than five minutes. Running back down the hallway, she passed the same two boys standing outside a door, the dark haired one pounding on it.

"Come on, Reid, hurry the hell up. Tyler! Move it, will you?"

The blond one, the spot on his shirt still damp, watched her run toward them. She slowed as she passed them.

"Hey man, sorry about earlier."

Just then, the door opened and Reid tumbled out, hair disheveled, Tyler behind him, looking as though he'd been up for hours. Both looked at her. Riot, suddenly conscious that she had little to no makeup on, waved quickly and started down the hall again.

"Hey!" Reid called after her. "Riot, right? Wait up!"

"You know her?" Riot heard one of the others ask.

She turned. "Sorry, Garwin!" She called, walking backwards. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. Maybe later!"

She spun and disappeared down the stairs, walking quickly to her car.

----

"That was weird." Said Caleb, looking after the girl as she passed beyond their view.

Pogue groaned. "Dude, shut up."

"Yeah." Reid echoed. He shrugged as both looked at him. "What?"

Caleb shook his head. "Where are we headed?"

"Food!" Reid moaned. Beside him, Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

"In town, somewhere. This week was too long."

They set off down the hall, Caleb and Pogue in the lead, Reid shuffling along behind them, Tyler occassionally pushing him to keep him moving. The younger blond moaned as they reached the stairwell.

"Oh, not stairs."

"Suck it up, Reid." Caleb looked over his shoulder at him. "You agreed to get up this early."

The younger made a face at him as he started down. Tyler just nudged his shoulder with his own and started up a conversation with Pogue.

Upon reaching the parking lot, they piled into Tyler's Hummer, Reid not even making the effort to steal the younger boy's keys. He was passed out in the back before Tyler had maneuvered the large vehicle out of the parking space. Tyler turned the radio on, keeping it low. Caleb, sitting next to him, stared out the window for the short drive to their favorite diner, while in the back Pogue was leaning into the seat with his eyes closed.

They were all awake and (in the cases of Tyler, Caleb and Pogue) lively when they finished eating and left the diner.

"Hey, look." Pogue guestured with his chin. The other three turned to see Riot, make up applied, leaving the music equipment store across the road. She carried a large box under one arm and a bag in her other hand.

Reid cupped a hand around his mouth. "Hey! AuNuit!"

The girl looked up at him as he jogged across the street toward her, but didn't slow until she reached her car.

"What's up, Garwin?" She asked, popping the trunk and shoving the box inside. She scanned the other boys over his shoulder, as they crossed the street at a slower pace.

"Nothing. Just wondering what you were doing out here." Reid smiled, eyes running down her body and back up.

"Dude, if you ever elevator me again, I will kill you." The other covenant members heard her threaten as they reached her car.

"That sounds awkard. But I'm willing to try anything once." Reid replied. Tyler snorted. Pogue and Caleb merely stared at the back of Reid's head.

"Hi. Riot AuNuit." She tilted her head. "You must be Pogue Parry and Caleb Danvers."

Caleb smiled, averting his eyes from Reid, and nodded at her. "You've heard of us?"

"Many times. I briefly knew you a very long time ago."

Pogue raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember you."

"Not many do. As I said, it was a very long time ago. And speaking of time, I have to get this shit back to Spencer." She guestured at the back seat of her car. Tyler leaned closer to the window.

"That's a lot of guitars."

Riot grinned. "Merely a quarter of my collection. But I need to set them up in my dorm before lunch. So, if you'll excuse me." She slammed the trunk shut and slid past them to the drivers door.

As they watched her drive away, Tyler's phone rang. He flipped it open as the four crossed back across the street.

"Yeah? Fine. I'll be there at twelve. Yeah, love you too." He rolled his eyes as he flipped the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Reid asked, slipping into the drivers seat of the Hummer, Tyler's keys already in hand.

"My parents. They want me to bring you guys around for lunch."

The others groaned in unison.

"And here I thought we were going to have a gathering free weekend." Pogue moaned.

Caleb snorted.

"Guess not."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing, those that did. As for those who didn't, _may your life be interesting._

**Chapter 3 (Chapitre trois)**

Cass sighed. Asa gave her an inquiring look.

"It's Riot." Cass explained. "I'm worried about the effect this place is going to have on her."

Asa nodded slowly. "I'm more worried about the explosion thats going to happen when Tyler realises who she is."

"If. If Tyler realises who she is."

Asa met her eyes. "When."

Cass sighed.

----

Riot, meanwhile, was halfway between Spencer and town. The trees were blurring past, but she didn't notice that she was almost fifty k over the speed limit. She was thinking, and remembering.

_A younger Tyler grinned at his father, delighted to be allowed out long after his older twin had been sent to bed. The man smiled back, and opened the door for his son to climb into the car. Holding a finger to his lips, he closed the door softly, and climbed into the drivers door, glancing once more at the house where his wife stood silhouetted against the light spilling out into the otherwise dark yard. The car purred to life, barely audible from inside the house, and began to pulled onto the private road from the Sims house to the old farm house owned by the Danvers, where Gorman, the other men of the covenant, and their sons waited. In her room, fully dressed despite the dark, Ceilidh stood watching, invisible from the outside. As the car disappeared down the track, she opened the door to her room and slipped silently down the back stairs and out a side enterance, closing it behind her with barely a sound._

Sirens ripped Riot out of her memories. She glanced in the rearview mirror and swore. Sparing a look at the spedometer, she slowed and pulled to the side of the road, turning down the blasting Slipknot as she did. Behind her, a young officer stepped out of his car and swaggered up around her car to the drivers window. Riot rolled the window down, offering the man a low-watt smile.

"Hey, little lady." He tipped his hat to her. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't realise I was going so fast." She widened her eyes, enhancing her innocent expression.

He smiled briefly at her. "I'll let you get out of it this once. _Once_, mind."

She gave him her biggest and brightest social smile. "It won't happen again, sir."

He nodded, fixed his hat back onto his head, and went back to his car. Riot waited until he had started it and passed her before she started her own car and pulled more slowly onto the road. Less than a minute later, another car was behind her. Adjusting the rearview again, she groaned. Possibly the only one of its kind in the region, Tyler's hummer was very recognizable, the blond behind the wheel even more so.

"Fuck."

----

In the end, Reid stayed behind her the entire way back to the school, and the four boys insisted on helping her move her many guitars and music supplies from her car to her room. Then, Pogue and Caleb helped her set up the multi-guitar wall rack that she'd bought while in town. Meanwhile, Tyler and Reid browsed through the multitude of pictures stuck to the corkboard she'd placed on the wall the night before. Finally, when the rack was up, Cass and Asa appeared in the doorway.

"We brought your laptop." Asa explained, holding up a bag.

Riot nodded, waving slightly from the floor, where she was setting up an amp, and connecting several cords to a small keyboard in a corner. Nearby, two microphones sat on the ground, cords neatly coiled.

"Dude," Reid commented. "do you own a music store?"

Riot shot him a glare, but it was Cass that answered. "Not quite. Riot is quite musical. She plays guitar, keyboard, drums. . . she had two rooms back home. One was a kind of music studio, and the other was for her to sleep in and store stuff. Not that she slept there often."

Now Asa smiled. "Want me to set this up?" She asked, brandishing the laptop.

"Aight." Riot muttered around a cord in her mouth, the end of which she was fiddling with.

As Asa began the set up procedure, Caleb and Pogue watching interestedly as she connected several cords - one to the wall, one to the keyboard, one to an amp - and turned it on. Tyler and Reid were questioning Cass.

"She sings, she writes music, she even has a kind of CD." Cass explained. "With the stuff she has here, she can do some recording. She even plays all of the parts herself, and put them together later."

"She has a _CD?_ How did she do that?" Tyler demanded.

"Buy the right programs and the right equipment," Riot replied, "and you can do just about anything at home that you can do in a professional studio."

"And it's not an official CD." Cass added. "Only friends have them, I guess. Some people wanted them, so she burned a few copies, made a cover for the cases on, like, Paintshop Pro(1), and handed them out."

"Can we hear it?" Caleb inquired.

Everyone looked at Riot, who shrugged. "I don't have a copy."

"Typical," Asa muttered. "I'll get mine. Une momente, s'il vous plaite.(2)" She disappeared into the hall.

Cass went to the sterio balanced precariously on the desk, and plugged it in. Riot continued connecting plugs.

"Sound test."

Cass plugged her ears. The boys looked askance at her, then winced as a crack sounded through the room. Behind them, Riot grinned. She adjusted a knob on the amp, then strummed another chord on the guitar across her lap. This time, it rang clearly, if loudly into the room. She turned the volume down, and set the guitar on the rack, turning the amp off as she did so, and went to the keyboard.

"You learn to do that eventually." Cass told the boys as she removed her hands from her ears. "Or, like Riot, you simply become immune. I'm not sure which is better."

----

An hour later, the boys took their leave.

"We're having lunch with Ty's parents." Caleb explained. All three girls nodded, and there was no change in Riot's expression. Soon after, Cass and Asa left to retrieve some stuff from their appartment, and unpack the rest. As soon as she was alone in her room, Riot flipped her phone open.

_"Hello?"_

----

(1) I do not own or have any rights to Paintshop Pro.

(2) "One moment, if you please." Translates loosely to "One moment, please."

Sorry for the short chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to the reviewers. I love you!

**Chapter 4 (Chapitre Quatre)**

"_Hello?"_

"Mother." Riot replied steadily. Her grip on the phone was making her knuckles turn white and her fingers cramp. She forced her hand to relax before she spoke again. "I just heard the most interesting thing."

"_Oh?_" Even over the phone her mother sounded disinterested.

"Why, yes." Riot replied. "Tyler and the rest of the Sons of Ipswich trouping off to have lunch with the Sims."

There was silence for a moment, and then her mother spoke, voice slightly strained. "_You'll have to see him soon anyway_."

"I'll see him at school." Riot snarled. "And I don't particularly care whether or not you and your husband want me there to show off. You can stay the _fuck_ away from me and my life."

_"Language!_" Her mother half shrieked. "_And he's your father, not just my husband. Where did you learn such insolence?_"

"Around the time I learned to have my own life and make my own desicions!" Riot ripped back. "As soon as I turn eighteen, I'm out of here, and you'll never hear from me again. _I'll make sure of it_."

She snapped the phone shut and began to unpack more of her equipment.

----

"_Ain't ever gonna be daddy's little girl, not in my life and not in this world._"

The words were accompanied by a soft accoustic guitar as they floated down the quiet hall at Spencer. It was Asa singing, for the most part. Riot sat on the floor infront of the bed, one of her guitars across her lap, strumming chords and occasionally singing along.

"_Always gonna be second to one, and no one understands, so I run..._"

Now the guitar picked up and Riot came in. "_And I say, woah-oh, woah-oh, and who wants to be alone?_"

They'd left the door open. The music could be heard all down the hall, and many left their doors open to listen.

"_Alone, alone, woah-oh_."(1)

The music drifted down the stairwell, and could be heard in the lounge below. The four boys sitting there exchanged glances.

"That's Riot." Caleb commented. "I think."

"It is." Cass replied from the door, startling the boys. Today she wore a black tank top and a pair of washed out jeans. Her piercings were the regular surgical steel that she normally wore, and her hair was tied in a side ponytail over one shoulder. She sat on the end of one couch. "She and Asa used to do this all the time at home. They'd get together with a bunch of people from our building and sing. Not just songs that they wrote either. Whatever was popular at the time, some older songs. Everything, you know."

"You didn't sing with them?" Pogue asked, staring at the girl.

Cass shook her head. "I'm not so musical. I take pictures."

"So Riot wrote this?" Tyler asked.

"Yup." Cass replied proudly. "Her and Asa. They wrote it about...well, about their families, I guess." She ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Neither of them are close with their families. Riot hasn't seen her family for years, and Asa ran away from home when she was fourteen." She shook her head. "It was a hard year."

Seeing all the boys staring at her oddly, she stood, offering them a crooked smile. "Well, I'd better get up there. Riot's boyfriend will be wanting pictures faster then I can send them." She disappeared upstairs.

"Weird." Reid muttered.

----

By the time the night ended, Riot and Asa had moved out into the hallway, with around twenty people who wanted to listen or sing along. Some had brought their guitars along, and worked out some of the more popular songs with the others.

"_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell."_

Riot was smiling, still playing her favorite acoustic, singing along. Cass stood off to the side, a video camera in one hand and a digital camera hanging from her wrist. Asa was in the middle of a group of singers across the hall.

"_When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell, then you're the fool I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell."_

A few people had come over to introduce themselves, and more yet (mostly guys) to offer their help if any of the three needed anything. They took each offer and introduction with a nod and a smile, and soon had a base list of names and faces to draw on.

_"When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell, you can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell."(2)_

"Alright, guys." Riot called. "That's enough for tonight." She held up her hands. "My fingers are gonna start bleeding soon." She leaned her guitar against the wall and let one of the guys she'd met pull her upright. The group broke up, with many moans and wishes to do it again sometime.

Cass and Asa came to stand next to her as people wished them goodnight and trailed off down the corridor.

"So, that went well." Cass commented. Asa hummed in agreement. Cass held up her camera. "I have lots of pictures to send to Pierre."

Riot cheered. Grabbing the camera, she ran to her room, flicking on the computer.

"That girl is nuts." Asa muttered.

"Yup." Cass agreed happily.

----

The next day passed in a blur. The three girls unpacked more at their appartment, which had a base layout of two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room, plus a small bathroom, and spent the rest of the day either sleeping or talking. They went to the schools breakfast in the morning, sitting with the group of goths that Cass had met at Nicki's. They added more names to their base list, expanding details and relationships to go with the names and faces they already remembered. That night, a group of guitarists met in the lobby, breaking off earlier than the night before, to get some sleep for the next day of classes. While Cass and Asa made no attempts to befriend the Sons of Ipswich, they didn't ignore them. Riot avoided the four at all costs.

----

The first class of monday morning, Riot decided, should begin at lunch. It would be much easier on the students. She had history, with a focus on the medieval. Cass was in Spanish, expanding her knowledge of languages. Asa had P.E.

"Riot Au...Au...." The teacher called, drawing Riot to the present, where she stood near the door to the risered classroom.

"AuNuit, sir." Riot supplied. The man gave her an offended look.

"AuNuit.*" He finished. "Welcome to Ancient History. You may sit wherever you like. However, should you become a problem in said place, you will be moved." He bent over his desk, writing on a piece of paper, a clear show that he was finished speaking to her.

Riot nodded. "C'est compris (3)." She stepped daintily up the stairs, purposely ignoring the inviting guestures Caleb Danvers was making from his seat near the back. Instead, she slid into a seat next to one of the goth boys near the middle of the class, a singer who had been with them both nights. His name was Michael, she remembered. The boy gave her a half hearted smile, and returned his head to the desk. Riot smiled back, propping her chin on her fist and settling in for the class.

The material they were going over she mostly knew already, from a class taken in Quebec. She sat by Michael in companiable silence for the rest of the class, taking notes occasionally. She never once glanced in the direction of Caleb.

----

Her next class was english. She shared this one with Asa. The teacher introduced them to the class briefly, before sending both of them to a seat at the top of the risers, almost directly across from where a tired looking Reid and a perky looking Tyler were sitting. Asa smiled slightly at them, meeting their eyes. Riot ignored the presense of both, and spent the class doodling idly on the corner of a page.

Halfway through, Asa nudged Riot in the ribs. Glancing up, the girl saw another student enter the classroom, and hand the teacher a note. The woman glanced at the note briefly, before making a note on her attendance list. When she stood straight again, she glanced briefly at Riot, then turned to the board and began her lecture where she had left off.

"That was....interessante(4)." Asa muttered to Riot under her breath.

"Mais, oui." Riot replied. "Why should our stay here be easy?"

----

"Ms. AuNuit." The teacher called. Riot stopped packing her books to briefly meet the teachers eyes.

"You are wanted in the Provosts office."

Riot nodded, and turned back to her bookbag, making a face as she did.

"You gonna go?" Asa asked.

Riot shook her head. "Not a chance. It's probably my parents."

The two made their way down the risers and out into the hallway, where they were accosted immediately by a somewhat more awake looking Reid, and Tyler.

"Hey."

Asa nodded to them, adjusting her bookbag strap.

"We didn't think you saw us." Tyler said, heaving his own bag farther up his shoulder.

"Sorry." Asa replied, keeping herself between the two boys and Riot, giving the other girl a chance to disappear into the crowded hallway. "A lot on my mind, you know? Trying to make sure I'm up to date in classes."

Tyler nodded. "Makes sense. Where'd Riot get to?" He asked suddenly, peering around Asa.

Asa shrugged. "You heard. She was called to the Provost's office. Now, if you boys will excuse me, I have to get to class." She stepped around them.

"What class do you have?" Reid asked, catching up with her.

Asa glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Riot, Cass and I have Ethics."

"Sweet." Reid replied.

Asa just looked at him, before switching her questioning gaze to Tyler.

"We have that class too." The younger boy explained. "Actually, so do Pogue and Caleb."

Asa offered him a half-hearted smile.

----

"Asa Lee*."

Asa waved slightly. The older man leaning on his desk near the board smiled at her.

"Tell us something about yourself, Asa."

The girl grimaced. "My name is Asa. It's norwegian. I was born in Norway, and moved here when I was little. I've lived in Québec, in Canada, since. I moved here with my roomates for the rest of the semestre."

The teacher smiled again. "Very good, dear. You can take a seat - near , there."

The blond girl stepped thankfully away from the door, moving gracefully across the open space to take a seat beside Reid. The teacher looked at the next name on the list of three new students.

"Cass Mius."

Cass stepped forward, smiling broadly to the man. "My name is Cass. I'm half Irish, half Native. I've lived my entire life dans la belle province, in Québec. I moved here with Riot and Asa, just for the rest of the semestre."

With that, she walked across the room and up the steps to sit beside Asa. The teacher looked at his list again.

"Ceilidh Sims."

----

Riot froze. The teacher looked down at his list, then up at her.

"Sorry." He said. "I always call my students by their full names, no matter if they prefer another."

Riot didn't look at him. Instead, she walked stiffly across the room and up the steps to sit beside Cass, completely ignoring the looks everyone else in the room were giving her - including the Sons of Ipswich.

"Ms. Sims." The teacher called. "Is there anything you would like to say about yourself?"

Riot shook her head. The teacher looked closely at her.

"We have another Sims in the room, Mr. Tyler. Any relation between you two?"

Even as Riot shook her head once again, another voice rang out across the room.

"Yes." Tyler replied. Riot's head snapped up and she glared at him. He met her eyes.

"Yes." He repeated. "She's my sister. My twin sister."

-------------

Another chapter! I'm so proud of myself. Sorry if it's not spaced the way its supposed to be. My computer started double spacing by itself near the end, and I'm not sure how it'll show up. Once again, thanks for reading.

(1) This song is property of me, and was written exclusively for this story. Please don't use it without permission.

(2) Gives You Hell - The All American Rejects - I do not own any rights to this song.

(3) "It's understood." Translates loosely to "Understood."

(4) Interesting

* Just realised that I never explained the pronunciation of AuNuit. It's said like o-nwee. AuNuit.

**(Lee) as this name is norwegian, it is pronounced like lay.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Chapitre Cinq)

"She's my twin sister."

The words seemed to resonate through the room. Riot didn't flinch. She glared at Tyler until he dropped his eyes to the desk. Then, slowly, she reached down and picked up her bag from the floor where it had fallen. Already, the other students were whispering to eachother. She could imagine what they were saying, though the exact words may have changed from the last time she was in this situation.

_"She thinks she's so great, just because she can talk to them all like they're her brothers."_

_"What a stuck up snob. She's too good to even talk to us. We're not rich."_

"Ms. Sims!"

She didn't remember descending the stairs, though she halted at the door, even as the teachers voice rang out, seemingly not for the first time. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw Asa mouth something to her. _Be careful._ She nodded, and switched her gaze to the teacher. The man glared at her.

"Would you like to share where you're going with the rest of us?" He demanded.

Riot tilted her head, seemingly in thought. "Not really, no." She replied. With that, she stepped out into the hall, letting the door slam behind her.

----

The apartment seemed emptier than normal. She stared around blankly, before it finally clicked. The piles of boxes were gone. Asa and Cass had been here the day before, had unpacked everything that was left here. She sighed. _Nothing left to finish here._

The woods were quiet, deafeningly so. Not even birds sang. Snow crunched under her feet, but it did little to dispell the silence. She had no idea how far she'd gone when she realised that, for her name to have been on the list, someone would have had to interceed at the school and change her registered name. Her parents. She growled softly to herself with the revelation. Turning swiftly, she stomped back through the snow, letting the angry crunch echo through her mind.

It was almost one by the time she reached her car. The angry blasts of music kept her mood up, even as she drifted around the winding roads outside of town. She shook her head at the memories that popped up with each childhood roadmark she passed. There - the best swimming spot near town when it was warm enough to brave the river. Here was the entrance driveway to the Garwin manor, a place where Tyler had spent many childhood hours, though Riot refused to set foot anywhere near the place. And there was Pogue's family's chillingly dark home, close to the road. Minutes beyond, where the road curved, she passed the Danvers. And straight ahead from there, the beginning to the long driveway that led to the Sims family manor. The trees pressed in around her, the shadows breaking any semblance of light that reached the forest floor. Finally, the dark tunnel opened into a wide space, to where a large manor stood.

It hadn't changed much, compared to her last memories of it. The old style still stood around it, though many features had been changed in an attempt to capture a gothic victorian timeline. Woods had been cleared near the back, so the river was clearly visible, even from the driveway. There was a new garage, where the many family cars were evidently sheltered, excepting the red convertible that was pulled up close to the sweeping stairs. The trees that had stood around her favorite childhood place, an old oak tree with a rope swing, had been cut down, though the oak and it's swing were still in place.

She pulled up close to the tree, leaving a wide space for her to cross. She used the time it took to examine the house, matching her memories of it to now. Her eyes ran across the numerous windows that opened to the front of the house. There - that would be her room. The third floor, three windows that opened straight over the wide, double doors that formed the main entrance to the house. The stairs were a dim blur as she passed up them, and she almost jumped when she found herself infront of those very same doors. Lifting a hand, she swung the knocker hard. Then she stepped back, turning to look back along the driveway and the wooded tunnel around it. She barely noticed when one of the doors behind her opened, and only turned when a disinterested voice spoke up from behind her.

"Can I help you?"

Riot turned. A slim, brunette woman in her mid forties who had not lost all traces of her looks stood at the door. The look on her face implied that what she saw before her had done nothing for her opinion. Riot didn't reply for a moment, studying the changes that eight years had wrought. Finally she replied, keeping her voice of the same caliber. Light and disinterested.

"Hello Mother."

----

Another hard elbow dug into her ribs. Asa sighed gustily and turned in her seat to face her attacker.

"What the fuck do you want, Garwin?" She demanded angrily.

Reid gaped wordlessly at her, taken aback. Asa went to turn back to her work.

"Did you know?" Tyler asked.

Asa tilted her head. "Know what?" She replied coyly.

Reid nearly growled. "Know that Riot was Ty's _twin_?"

Asa shrugged fluidly. "Yup."

"I knew too." Cass piped up.

Caleb stared at them around Pogue. "Why didn't you say anything?" He demanded.

Asa rolled her eyes. "What do I look like, an encyclopedia? If you wanted to know, you could have asked."

The four boys stared at her. Asa shrugged once more, and turned back to her work. A few seconds of shocked silence later, another elbow dug into her ribs. She whirled back around to glare at the boys.

"Garwin, so help me, if your elbow comes in contact with my ribs _one more time,_ I will kill you."

Reid glared at her. Asa glared back, before switching her gaze to Tyler.

"Yes, we knew Riot was your twin. We've known since before we came here. She didn't ask us to hide the information from you, but we're not the type that goes around telling people because we can. Riot didn't want to come here, and she still doesn't. In her opinion, and thus, ours, there is no relation to any of you. Now, I need to finish my work in _peace_." She returned once more to her work, pausing momentarily to lock gazes with the disgruntled looking teacher. The irritated look on her face paired with the ominous dark makeup and piercings made the man reconsider the reprimand he was about to deliver. Instead, he switched his attention to Reid.

"Mr. Garwin. Perhaps you could give us your opinion on the subject?"

Reid groaned beside her, and Asa had to fight back a grin. On her other side, Cass snorted.

"That wasn't nice."

Asa resisted the urge to slam her head on the desk.

----

Her mother gaped, and Riot had to physically restrain herself from knocking the woman out. She looked down at her outfit, the standard school uniform, then up.

"Sorry," She said, "Were you expecting a nine year old in a sundress?"

Her mothers mouth snapped shut with a click.

"Lovely to see you, dear." She held the door open wider. "Why don't you come in?"

----

_Tyler clung tightly to his sister's side, even as she tried to push him away._

_"Let go of me, Tyler." Her nine year olds voice commanded. "It's not even like you're sad that I'm leaving."_

Tyler stepped back, feeling as though she'd slapped him. Which she had done, before. 

_"Don't say that, Kay." He warbled. "You're my other half." He was repeating what his parents had told him, time and time again. Ceilidh's mouth hardened._

_"My other half." She repeated. "God, you can't even think your own thoughts." She leaned in closer to stare into his eyes. "We aren't related, Tyler. Not anymore." She swallowed hard - he could hear it. "I hope I never see you again."_

_Tears overflowed in his eyes, overwhelming his sight completely. By the time his vision cleared, his sister had disappeared onto her plane, off to live with some stranger in a strange place until their parent saw fit to bring her back. _

_"Daddy!" He cried, turning to pull on his fathers shirt. "Bring her back, please! _Please bring her back!_"_

_His father knelt down to look at him in the face. "This is for her own good, Ty. Hers and _yours_. You have to let go."_

----

Tyler sat up with a jolt as the bell rang. It had been years since he'd had that dream. Beside him, Reid grinned.

"Been a while since you've fallen asleep in class, Baby Boy."

Tyler made a face at him, ignoring Caleb and Pogue's worried looks. He reached down to pick up his bag and filed out of the classroom behind Reid, stuffing his books into his bag as he walked. Up ahead, he saw Cass's long black hair and Asa's blond and black disappear into the crowd. Reid glanced down at him, then followed his gaze.

"You alright, Ty?"

"I just want to talk to my sister." He muttered.

-----

SUPER SHORT, I'M SO SORRY.


End file.
